Those Left Behind
by Anime High Priestesses
Summary: Almost all of the priests died in Zork's assault on Egypt, and even the Pharaoh vanished from the land. Seto and Mana were the only two to survive. They were also the only two left to mourn. [Mizuship, Apprenticeship, other ships to come.]


STANDARD DISCLAIMER FOLLOW THE PATTERN OF WHAT I DON'T OWN, WHAT I WOULD DO IF I DID OWN, AND ANGST ABOUT THE FACT THAT I DON'T OWN IT ANYWAY: I don't own YGO. If I did, Kisara wouldn't have died, or at least would have been reincarnated or reborn as a human woman for Seto or for Kaiba. But alas, their love will only be in speculation, and in memory.

AN; Hahaha, Miyu's here, writing half of her het OTP tie between Rumourshipping and Mizushipping -- they're practically the same anyway :xxxx. This particular set of drabbles is Mizushipping.

Now, it has been pointed out to me that Isis survives in the manga, but my apologies, because I haven't read that far in the manga. The only part of the Egypt Arc I have for reference is the anime. If you don't like it, I'd appreciate it if you'd point me in the direction of the Egypt Arc scanlations. :D

Also, please note that this is **not** Seto/Mana.

Five 100-word drabbles each, based around the five typical stages of mourning: denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance.

Part one - Pharaoh Seto

---------------------

Can You Hear Me?

Despite having a country still mourning its previous pharaoh to rule, Seto continuously shuts himself inside the temple of the tablets. He rarely comes out, only to bring in more jewelry and incense. The only precious stones he takes to her are sapphires and diamonds set in only the purest silver. He hardly even eats.

When the tablet priests finally break in to save him from sealing himself in, they find him half-dead in front of the tablet of the White Dragon, talking to it as if it was still alive.

"She's not gone," he tells them. "She's listening."

-----

Questions

Seto's new priests don't know the story beind the tablet of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but they know better than to ask their young ruler. No longer does he visit the tabblet to bring gifts, he comes only when his rage becomes too great.

"You had to do it, didn't you! You had to _follow_ me! Stupid, foolish girl, did you even know what you were doing! No! I told you to stay back, to escape! Why didn't you run away! After all the times I rescued you, you threw your life away! For me!"

He whispers, "Why _me_...?"

-----

Seven Days

Seto tries to invoke his new divine right as Pharaoh to order the gods to return Kisara. He preserves her body magickally, refusing mummification so she can return the way she had been, even if he is defying tradition. He has her bathed, then dresses her in the finest cloth, adorns her with silver jewelry and places her in Osiris' temple, giving the god of death one week to send back her soul.

When he returns, her clothes have been burned, the silver tarnished and covered with ash, the jewels cracked and splintered.

Her body remains untouched, still and cold.

-----

Block It Out

When everything becomes too much, Seto tries to stop thinking of her. But he can't stop thinking -- about how they had met, how she had found him again. They had saved each other from darkness, and then he failed her. Could he have done anything different? If he had only known...they could have escaped. He could have gone with her, to keep protecting her. They could have had a future somewhere far away.

But he hadn't. He had failed her by not making her escape with at least her own life.

Now she is gone, and he is lost.

-----

Even In Death

He still visits her tomb, years after. He still talks to her, but this time he knows she can't hear him. He still brings gifts, but rather than trying to coax her back with elegant jewels, he brings her wreaths of flowers. He no longer blames her, nor himself, for her death. Not even his father is truly at fault.

He also never stops missing her desperately, even after his priests have him take Mana as his wife -- a marriage purely of duty and appearances. They would never have children.

Seto touches the dragon's tablet carefully, and whispers Kisara's name.

---------------------

Next: Part two - Mana


End file.
